


Dearly Beloved

by crazygirlne



Series: Vows [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Public Display of Affection, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara and Leonard have to pose as a married couple again. This time, all they need to do is make out in a movie theater. That's not too hard, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several follow-ups to Snart, Mr. and Mrs. They've been moved to a series :)

Despite the fact that the whole team knows they're together almost the second they step back on the Waverider, public displays of affection are never really Sara and Leonard's thing. That doesn’t change after a few months together. Sure, they slip around Mick sometimes, but he's  _ Mick,  _ something like a brother and best friend, and being around him is almost as comfortable as being alone. 

Just with occasional teasing. 

So when they’re asked to display their relationship quite publicly while once again posing as a married couple, Sara looks toward Leonard, raising her eyebrows to ask whether he’s okay with the idea. At his slight nod, she lets herself get a little excited; maybe it’s not their normal thing, no, but that doesn’t mean she completely objects to it. She knows they look good together.

“We're the Lances this time, though, right?” she asks, and Leonard smirks while Rip rolls his eyes. 

“Yes,” Rip answers. “Though you don't strictly  _ need _ last names this time since you shouldn't have to actually interact with anybody, your covers are Mr. and Mrs. Lance.”

Sara fights the urge to grimace. Okay, so maybe that doesn't sound so great, not when the monikers remind her of her parents. If they have to do this again, maybe they can go back to Mr. and Mrs. Snart. 

“And what will this accomplish, again?” Leonard asks. “I fail to see how our making out in a movie theater contributes to the mission.”

Sara sees a spark in his eye, that one he gets when he's enjoying giving one of the team’s more upstanding members a hard time. He doesn't really object to any of this, and she feels a smile tugging at her lips. 

“We need to have someone present with a recording device,” Rip answers calmly. “Nobody wants to look too closely at a couple who are thoroughly wrapped up in each other during a movie.”

“And we’re, what, getting you a bootleg copy of the movie?” Sara teases. “I’m sure you can get better quality than that.” Sara’s familiar with most of Rip’s looks, too, and the one he aims at her is the one that reminds her (sometimes painfully) of how Laurel used to look at her when she was playing annoying-yet-lovable younger sister.

“There have been a number of unexplained disturbances lately,” Rip explains, “all perpetrated by people who later forget what they’ve done or why they’ve done it. There have been no deaths, as of yet, but matters are escalating, growing more violent. The only link I’ve been able to find is that those involved have all patronized this specific cinema within hours of resorting to unwarranted violence.

“In this time period, based on the available technology, I suspect some sort of subliminal messaging. Of course, an airborne agent is entirely possible, but that method would be much more likely to result in violence amongst the entire theater rather than select individuals. Messaging hidden in the film is the more likely culprit, as they’ve found ways to target that sort of thing at an intended audience. You’ll record the film using a camera in this watch.” He hands a very plain looking watch to Leonard, who fastens it with a shrug. “It will stream to Gideon, who will be able to spot any hidden messages.”

Sara nods. “And we won’t get kicked out or anything, if we’re spending the whole movie making out?”

“No,” Rip answers. “At this time and location, while citizens aren’t exactly voyeurs, neither do they care what other people are doing, as long as it isn’t harming anyone.”

“And what happens if this messaging affects me or Sara?” Leonard asks, his tone serious enough that she knows he’s actually worried. She looks at him, but he’s watching Rip instead of meeting her eyes.

“The two of you are quite… familiar with each other,” Rip answers, clearly choosing his words carefully. “Not only because of your relationship, but because you train together on a regular basis. I trust that if either of you is affected by the subliminal coding, the other will be able to put a stop to any violence without causing permanent injury.”

Leonard doesn’t blink. He’d already figured this out, and she would have, too, if she’d stopped to think about it. Fighting with Leonard in a training session can be a lot of fun, but with one or the other of them actually intending harm? She feels her first hint of reservation.

She's still a little unsettled when they walk into the building, and the feeling doesn't fit well with the bright, airy lobby. She takes a deep breath and turns to look at her pretend husband, who's already watching her, his blue eyes appraising. 

The fake marriage is sort of… more and less this time, she decides. It could mean more now that they're properly together, and in some ways, it does. It makes her think about things she's never really planned. 

In other ways, though? They don't have to do anything that requires marriage this time. They paid for their tickets in cash, and only the hastily-donned rings stand to support their supposed matrimonial bliss. All they’ve gotta do is make out. Well, that and hope that they don’t try to kill each other or anything like that.

She didn’t think to protest posing as married this time, though, because… 

Because they’ve done it before.

Because the idea no longer terrifies her.

Because it’s  _ Len _ , and they’re already together, and—

“You alright?” Leonard asks, interrupting her thoughts, making her realize she’s standing here, staring off into space, when they’re supposed to look like a couple too into each other to keep their hands off. 

“Yeah,” she answers, shaking her head before chuckling wryly. “No,” she says, correcting herself. “I hate the idea that we might try to hurt each other. It sucks.”

His hesitation is almost nonexistent before he wraps an arm around her, and she sighs, relaxing into his embrace as they start toward their movie. There’s a particular brand of tension that tells her he’s thinking through his response, but he doesn’t speak until they’re seated, and when he does, it’s three simple words that are anything but simple:

“I trust you.”

Sara swallows, searching eyes that, as always, seem to see everything. He doesn’t have any qualifiers for her, doesn’t say he trusts her to have his back on this mission (which, really, is probably a given at this point, for both of them).

He trusts her.

And holy crap does she want him right now. Conveniently, they’re on a mission that makes it perfectly acceptable, even encouraged, for her to turn so she can shove the armrests out of the way, climb into his lap, and devour him.

So she does. 

His arms come around her immediately, and some part of her mind is dimly aware of the fact that he positions his left arm just so, making sure the watch is pointing at the movie as it starts, while his other hand tugs her close. She feels a thrill of affection, of arousal, of excitement. And okay, so maybe she’s got the occasional hint of exhibitionist tendencies, but really, the best part of this is feeling Leonard hard against her when she’s hardly done anything to make him that way.

***

Honestly, he only remembers to point the watch in the right direction because he doesn’t particularly want any of the crew on the Waverider to see what they’re doing. It’s bad enough that they know, at least in theory; they don’t need to  _ see _ how Sara looks, grinding against him in the dark theater. He’s exceedingly grateful the audio is only broadcast on demand, too. Their breath is quiet enough not to be drawing attention from the other moviegoers in what’s a relatively loud movie, but it would be painfully obvious on the headsets exactly how much they’re enjoying themselves.

And they are. He knows Sara’s got no reservations in this moment, can feel it in the way she moves against him, clings to him. 

It’s entirely possible his “wife” enjoys being watched.

As for him, he can tell nobody’s really paying attention, and with Sara on his lap, it’s easy enough to tune out everything else. Keeping just the smallest piece of his mind on keeping the camera trained carefully, inconspicuously on the movie, he relaxes into her touch. There’s nothing overtly inappropriate; their hands aren’t anywhere that would up the rating if they were the ones on film.

Yet, he knows this, knows  _ them _ . This isn’t just making out. If they moved just a couple layers of clothing out of the way, he could be inside her, and nothing else in they way they move would have to change.

Rip’s voice is like a bucket of ice water. “We’ve got what we need. There are most definitely subliminal messages woven into the film, and Gideon was able to trace the source based on your transmission. Good work. Head back to the ship so we can go investigate further.”

Leonard swallows hard as he holds Sara against himself. She’s panting against his neck, and he figures it’s probably good they got interrupted, as long as they get to continue this in a private room without too much delay. He didn’t really have any desire to have sex in a public theater.

Probably.

They can’t respond to Rip while they’re in the theater. After a minute or so, their breathing is steady enough that they’re able to get up and walk out, Sara giving Rip a quick, quiet acknowledgement as they walk through the lobby. When they get outside, Leonard is just ahead of her, and he turns to look at her, his breath catching like he’s some silly, romantic lead.

It’s not just the signs that make it so obvious what they were doing: hair out of place, cheeks flushed, shirt slightly askew. She’s grinning, this triumphant smile that never fails to affect him; she’s radiant, on so many levels, and her glee at a successful job is contagious. He finds himself grinning back at her before she moves to continue forward.

“Wait,” he says, tugging her back toward him. He can see the question in her eyes, but she seems to sense he needs a minute, and she just watches him while he gathers his thoughts. He switches off their communication devices, not wanting either an accidental audience or an interruption. There’s something he’s wanted to say, and the first time he does, he wants it to be deliberate, not while they’re distracted or half asleep or any of the times he seems to end up most focused on it.

Her hand is in his, and he barely registers that he’s rubbing his thumb across her rings. Leonard takes a breath, then speaks the words he  _ knows _ she knows but he still needs to say.

“I love you, Sara.”

Her eyes widen, and he hears just the tiniest inhalation of breath, and then she moves too quickly for him to see, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hard embrace, her face against his neck.

“Just wanted you to know,” he says, and she chuckles against him before pulling back.

“I knew, you idiot,” she says, and he swears he sees a hint of moisture in her eyes. “I love you, too.”

It’s not the first time she’s said it, but it’s the first time it’s been intentional, and he hadn’t thought hearing it again would make a real difference, especially after the recent talk of trust, but he loves her so damned much right now, it hurts. He presses a possessive kiss to her lips, then sighs.

“We’d better get back to the ship so we can get on with the next part of this mission,” he says.

“Yeah,” she says, visibly collecting herself before switching to a look he thinks is supposed to be serious. “So stop distracting me with the touchy-feely stuff.” She manages to get the whole sentence out before breaking into a grin. “I’m glad you did,” she says softly, then she turns and walks away, all business, and he follows her back to the Waverider fighting a grin of his own.


End file.
